There presently exists several different types of hybrid vehicles. The typical hybrid vehicle is a hybrid of gasoline and electric. It is an object of the present invention to provide a primary power source by means of a hydrokinetic generator whereby the hydrokinetic generator is used to recharge battery packs mounted in the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydrokinetic generator device and system that is efficient in operation, that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively and that provides a low cost way of recharging battery packs.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention there is provided a hydrokinetic generator apparatus comprising:
a liquid reservoir having an outlet port and an inlet port that is disposed over the outlet port;
an outflow valve that is disposed at the outlet port of the liquid reservoir;
at least one generator module coupled from the liquid reservoir and including at least one fill pipe for receiving liquid expelled from the liquid reservoir, and at least one outlet port;
at least one surge generator disposed in the fill pipe;
an outflow valve at a base of the generator module;
means for coupling the outlet port of the generator module to the inlet port of the liquid reservoir;
a battery pack;
an electrical controller responsive to a voltage across the battery pack for controlling said valves; and
an electrical charging hub responsive to the surge generator for re-charging the battery pack.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention the liquid reservoir also includes a drop valve adjacent to the inlet port, the liquid reservoir may be or either a rectangular shape or inverted bottle shape; the generator module includes a pair of fill pipes; there is defined between the pair of fill pipes an air chamber; further including a bellows disposed in the air chamber; further including fixed and movable plates supported at opposite ends of the bellows; the top plate has a plurality of inflow/outflow air vents; the generator module includes a base portion and a neck portion; including a plurality of generator modules that are interconnected in series between the outlet port and the inlet port of the liquid reservoir; including a drop valve disposed at the inlet port of the liquid reservoir; a pair of drop valves at respective fill pipes; wherein the outflow valve at a base of the generator module is comprised of a pair of retractable disc valves; and a disc valve at an input to the air chamber.
In another version of the present invention there is provided a hydrokinetic generator apparatus comprising:
a liquid reservoir having an outlet port and an inlet port that is disposed over the outlet port;
at least one generator module coupled from the liquid reservoir and including at least one fill pipe for receiving liquid expelled from the liquid reservoir, and at least one outlet port; at least one surge generator disposed in the fill pipe;
an electrical controller for controlling said valves;
a battery pack; and
an electrical charging hub.
In accordance with still other aspects of the present invention the generator module includes a pair of fill pipes, and wherein there is defined between the pair of fill pipes an air chamber; a bellows is disposed in the air chamber, fixed and movable plates supported at opposite ends of the bellows, and wherein the top plate has a plurality of inflow/outflow air vents; the generator module includes a base portion and a neck portion, including a plurality of generator modules that are interconnected in series between the outlet port and the inlet port of the liquid reservoir, a drop valve disposed at the inlet port of the liquid reservoir; a pair of drop valves at respective fill pipes; wherein the outflow valve at a base of the generator module is comprised of a pair of retractable disc valves; and a disc valve at an input to the air chamber.
In still another version of the present invention there is provided a hydrokinetic generator system comprising:
a liquid reservoir having an outlet port and an inlet port that is disposed over the outlet port;
a plurality of generator modules that each include an input port and an output port;
said plurality of generator modules coupled in series between the outlet port of the liquid reservoir and the inlet port of the liquid reservoir;
said plurality of generator modules being inter-coupled for liquid flow therebetween so that the output port of one generator module connects with the input port of an adjacent generator module;
each said generator module including a pair of fill pipes for receiving liquid expelled from the liquid reservoir;
at least one surge generator disposed in each fill pipe;
an electrical controller;
a battery pack; and
an electrical charging hub.
In accordance with further aspects of the present invention there is defined between the pair of fill pipes an air chamber and further including a bellows disposed in the air chamber; fixed and movable plates are supported at opposite ends of the bellows, and wherein the top plate has a plurality of inflow/outflow air vents; the generator module includes a base portion and a neck portion, including a plurality of generator modules that are interconnected in series between the outlet port and the inlet port of the liquid reservoir, an outflow valve that is disposed at the outlet port of the liquid reservoir; an outflow valve at a base of the generator module; a drop valve disposed at the inlet port of the liquid reservoir; a pair of drop valves at respective fill pipes; wherein the outflow valve at a base of the generator module is comprised of a pair of retractable disc valves; and a disc valve at an input to the air chamber; and valve means are for controlling the flow or water through the fill pipes, wherein the electrical controller is responsive to a voltage across the battery pack for controlling said valve means; and wherein the electrical charging hub is responsive to the surge generator for re-charging the battery pack.